ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Nosferu
is a Space Beast that appears in the TV series, Ultraman Nexus. He appears between episodes 11 through 16. Type: Stats *Height: 5 ~ 50 m *Weight: 39,000 t (maximum value) *Origin: Unknown History Ultraman Nexus The personal minion of Dark Mephisto, Nosferu was first used by the evil Ultra to kill the Saida family in hopes of severing all of Dark Faust's connections to any sort of emotion that would weaken or distract him from his alignment to The Unknown Hand. With only one girl of his former family remaining, Dark Faust used Riko's body as a host to hide from Ultraman Nexus. Sometime later, during Nexus' and Faust's final battle, Dark Mephisto unleashed Nosferu to kill both of them, Faust being targeted after revealing that he still carried human emotions, thanks to Riko's sudden control of Faust's body. Just as Nosferu was about to kill Komon, Dark Faust (under Riko's control) took the blow and was fatally wounded by Nosferu's claws, killing both Riko and Dark Faust. Enraged, Ultraman Nexus turned his attention to Nosferu and battled with the Space Beast until he seemingly destroyed him with the Cross-Ray Storm attack. Unknown to Ultraman Nexus however, Nosferu's regenerative mouth gland lived on. As Nosferu's mouth gland slowly regenerated his body, the Space Beast took the opportunity to feed on a family who had become friends with Komon, killing the parents and taking the children hostage. One night, the young girl of the family was taken by Mephisto's agents and was offered to Nosferu as a sacrifice. Taking the girl as his hostage, Nosferu was now untouchable, because Nexus was afraid to injure the girl. The Night Raiders arrived and used a new weapon of theirs to destroy Nosferu, but again the gland was untouched in his destruction and to worsen the situation, Nosferu's young hostage was lost in the battle. Shortly after regenerating thanks to the gland, Nosferu now turned his attention to the Night Raiders and tried to kill them. Ultraman Nexus, now having learned how Nosferu was able to regenerate, exploited his weakness by aiding the Night Raiders, holding open Nosferu's mouth. Shooting inside of the Space Beast's mouth, Nosferu's gland was destroyed by Komon and with it, Nexus again destroyed Nosferu with the Over-Ray Storm, this time for good. Trivia *Next to The Unknown Hand's presence, Nosferu carries the most consecutive appearances in Ultraman Nexus with a total of 6 episodes. *Nosferu's costume is a modified Badehta. *Nosferu's name is taken from cinema's first vampire, Nosferatu. Powers and Weapons *Gland: Inside Nosferu's mouth is a powerful, regenerative gland. Should his body be destroyed, the gland will allow him to slowly regenerate his body, during which time he must feed ravenously. *Tongue: Nosferu possesses a long tongue that can be used to ensnare his prey or opponents. It can also be used as a harpoon or whip *Claws: Nosferu's claws are sharp enough to tear open the flesh of Ultras. *Host Imprison: Nosferu can emit a purple ray of energy that can draw in humans and imprison them into his forehead. *Extraordinary Jumper: Nosferu can jump to great heights and long distances. *Beast Humans/Nosferu brood: Nosferu can inject his cells into a corpse and reanimate them as puppets known as Beast Humans. They can morph their arms into Nosferu claws, jump very high and remerge with their parent. They do not act like normal humans, as they tried to force the children of people they were mimicking to eat blocks of wood, showing a lack of understanding about humans. Also there were patches of warped skin on their bodies. Category:Ultraman Nexus Kaiju Category:Space Beasts Category:Videogame characters Category:Monsters Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens